


Shadows of our past

by tigerseye46



Series: Shadows of Our Past [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Reincarnation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Violence, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerseye46/pseuds/tigerseye46
Summary: They expected peace to last forever, oh how wrong they were. When our four protagonists start receiving prophetic dreams, life changes. Byleth, Beleth, Aurora and Jane discover memories they weren't ready for and discover the reason for their existence. They have all known each other in a previous life, a previous life as gods. Byleth and Beleth once used to be two separate goddesses and helped Sothis with the world. Old enemies they thought previously dead have risen and old allies are there to guide them. Will they be prepared to take on an unknown past? That choice is up to them in "Fire Emblem:Shadows of Our Past!"





	Shadows of our past

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. My story contains suicide, swearing, depression, and violence as evidenced by the tags. If any of this makes you uncomfortable, please walk away now. Thank you.

_The sound of feet stomping on bare grass was heard throughout the forest, it was dark, cold and very empty… or at least it appeared to be empty. Heavy breathing could be heard from Queen Aurora, a woman with purple hair. Aurora listened to the loud footsteps close behind and briefly viewed millions of red eyes peering into her soul. She didn’t know what was following her, all she knew was that she felt her body shake with fear. She had nothing to defend herself with, her yato was lost and no one except those damned red eyes was following her. In that moment, all she could do was run and scream. Her own speed was the only thing keeping her far away from her and that beast. ‘How could I possibly defend myself?’ she wondered. Aurora was pushing herself to her limit, she need._

_Suddenly, the beasts leapt forward and in that moment, she realized what the beasts looked liked. Millions of Faceless and Vallites were about to strike. It was long time since Aurora felt this kind of terror not since the war between Hoshido and Nohr. Aurora felt her body move on its own, her hands suddenly produced water and she was using that water to strike all the monsters following her. She didn’t understand. How could she do this? She didn’t have time to question it before her body moved on its own again, destroying faceless and vallites alike. No matter how many she took down, more kept coming. Corrin was prepared to fight more and more of them, when she heard…_

      “Lady Aurora? Lady Aurora? Wake up.” She couldn’t place the voice, but it was a voice so familiar to her. “Wake up!”

     Aurora jumped out of her bed, trying to see who had woken her up from her nightmare. “Lady Aurora, calm down! It’s just me.” remarked Jakob.

     “Jakob?” she questioned.

      “Yes, milady. It is just me. Are you alright? It looks like you had just woken up from a bad dream.”

      “I did, I was so alone and I was being attacked by monsters. I was completely vulnerable. Then, I managed to…” Aurora stopped, unsure if she should tell Jakob that part of her dream.

      “You managed to?”

      “Nevermind. It‘s not important.”

      “Well, I assure you Lady Aurora, it was nothing but a dream. You are safe. Now let’s discuss your schedule. You are to eat breakfast with Lady Azura. Then, you have to look at some documents for your kingdom.”

       “Thank you, Jakob. Give me a second to get dressed.”

**...At breakfast...**

  “Aurora… Aurora. Are you even listening?”

  “Oh, sorry Azura. I’ve been thinking about something.”

  “Really? What about?” questioned Azura

  “Just some nightmare I had. Nothing to be concerned about.”

  “Are you sure? If you had a nightmare, you could tell me what it was about.”

  “I’m fine, really. It doesn’t even matter.”

  “If you’re sure. If it troubles you again, feel free to tell me.”

  “Thanks Azura.”

   The two continued to their talk until Aurora started her royal activities. _‘I’m still a little concerned about my dream. I did have a dream about transforming into a snake and being eaten by a dragon. That dream didn’t really mean anything, so maybe this dream doesn’t? It seemed so real, I shouldn’t be worried and should focus on my work as queen.’_ She nodded to herself before going to continue her royal duties. She really believed she could handle it, one nightmare shouldn’t concern her as much as this one did. She had been through so much worse and had pulled through. Why should this stop her?

    Aurora felt terrible for lying to Azura and Jakob. They were her confidants, she told them about some her thoughts and fears about the war. _‘Some’_ she thought to herself, but not everything, never everything. She ignored the guilt and concern she felt. She had to make it to the meeting. The dream could wait, couldn’t it?  

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, comments, or constructive criticism, please leave it below. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
